Waking Up and Dreaming Out Loud
by Srta. Weasley
Summary: Pós-Voldemort. Harry está de volta n'A Toca e agora tem que decidir como vai tocar a sua vida. - QUERO ACHAR A AUTORA DA FIC ORIGINAL!
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1 – All the right moves**_

A batalha de Hogwarts acabara já havia duas semanas. Voldemort foi derrotado, os comensais presos, ou pelo menos, a maioria deles. Todos os problemas de Harry haviam acabado... Ou só estavam começando. Viver uma vida normal... Monótona, parada, sem um louco te perseguindo, ou estar a um fio de vida, será que ele se acostumaria?

Harry estava n'A Toca, emburrado e entediado. Rony e Hermione haviam brigado, por um motivo idiota, ou sem importância para Harry. Cansado de ficar no meio da briga, levantou-se e rumou para a escada em silêncio.

-Aonde você vai. Harry?- Perguntou Rony, assustando-se com a brusca saída do amigo.

-Hum... Vou pegar meu calção de banho... E dar uma nadada lá no lago... – disse ele despenteando o cabelo e continuou a subir a escada – E vocês dois, resolvam-se logo, ou azaro os dois! – Gritou de cima da escada. Deu um sorrisinho debochado, imaginando a cara de tacho dos dois.

Subiu até o quanto onde dormir com Rony, abriu sua mala e pegou um calção de banho e se trocou. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e saiu pela porta de trás, sem não antes olhar para os amigos, que estavam vermelhos e de cara emburrada, e soltar um "hem-hem", para ver se algum deles tomava uma atitude.

Ele saiu pelos jardins da toca, andando lentamente com as mãos nos bolsos... Ele não tinha a visto o resto dia, além do café da manhã, era estranho, ela passar tanto tempo sem aparecer. Enquanto ele andava, pensava nas últimas semanas, não conseguira um segundo sozinho com Gina... Sempre cercados de gente, ou sempre ocupados demais para terem um tempo para conversar. Ele ensaiava todos os dias o que iria dizer para ela, mas não arranjava tempo para conversarem, apenas trocavam olhares esperançosos, cheios de saudade. Continuou pensando nisso e parou apenas quando chegou perto do laguinho que havia nos arredores d'A Toca. Parou abruptamente quando ouviu um barulho de mergulho vindo do lago, agachou-se atrás de umas moitas e procurou a fonte do barulho.

"Então era ai que ela passou a tarde toda" Pensou ele arregalando os olhos e abrindo um sorrisinho de canto.

Gina era a pessoa que estava no lago, estava linda... O biquíni azul marinho de bolinhas brancas em contraste com a sua pele alva fazia um efeito incrivelmente hipnotizante em Harry, e quando ela jogou os cabelos para trás para prendê-los, habilmente, em um coque alto, deu uma pontada no estômago de Harry, de vontade de ir lá, e solta-los novamente, como ele adorava os cabelos ruivos dela soltos e brilhantes. Passara uns bons minutos apenas observando atrás da moita, vidrado nos movimentos da ruiva, em um breve momento, ele se lembrou de uma música de uma banda trouxa... _"All the right moves, and all the right faces, so yeah, we're going down", _e com certeza, Harry was going down (**going down, neste caso, seria estar caindo por ela**). Depois de uns minutos pensando em Gina e na música, que Harry se tocou de estar se comportando como um voyeur, e então, tomou coragem, levantou-se e rumou em passos firmes em direção do laguinho.

-Oi – disse Harry, sentando-se na grama.

Gina virou assustada, com a mão no peito.

-Harry, você quer me matar do coração? –perguntou ficando levemente corada.

-Desculpa... Não queria te assustar – Falou ele colocando a mão na cabeça e bagunçando seus cabelos, sempre fazia isso quando ficava nervoso.

Gina sorriu, e sentou-se do lado de Harry.

- Tá fazendo o que aqui, Harry? – Perguntou, puxando sua toalha e se cobrindo com ela.

-Ah, o Rony e a Hermione brigaram de novo... Decidi deixar os dois sozinhos e nadar um pouco... – disse ele despindo a camiseta, um pouco acanhado, Gina nunca viu ele sem camiseta antes.

- Hum... – respondeu Gina olhando para o chão, parecendo um pouco decepcionada - É... Então tá, acho que vou indo então! – e fez menção de se levantar, mas Harry foi mais rápido e segurou a menina pelo braço.

- Não vai não... Faz tempo que não conseguimos ficar sozinhos... Eu queria passar um tempo com você! – e puxou ela para o chão.

-Harry... – começou ela.

- Gi... Nós temos que conversar... Sabe? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu em junho... Nós não tivemos tempo de conversar... – Disse ele, encarando a menina com seus olhos verdes brilhantes, e Gina ruborizou um pouco, aquele olhar era tão penetrante, como se ele lesse a alma de Gina – Eu... – começou Harry – Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer- Disse abaixando a cabeça, envergonhado e derrotado.

Gina abriu um sorriso, achou muito engraçado a reação de Harry, típico dele, sabia exatamente como agir, mas nunca sabia o que falar. Harry deu um longo suspiro, pensou um pouco e começou...

- Gina... Todos os dias do ano passado, eu abria meu mapa do maroto, só para ver como você estava, onde estava, e o que fazia... Às vezes até tinha a esperança de que você sentisse que eu estava te observando. Não parei de pensar em você um dia se quer... - ele apertou as mão na grama, e jogou a cabeça para trás - queria muito poder estar com você, mas tudo o que estava acontecendo... Não, não poderia te envolver desse jeito na bagunça toda que era a minha vida. Você viu o que aconteceu em Hogwarts, às perdas que tivemos... Mas agora que tudo aquilo acabou... Eu fico pensando... Será que nós dois temos alguma chance? – Disse ele encarando o chão agora – Isso me tortura ficar sem saber, se vamos continuar, ou se eu tenho que esquecer tudo... – mas Gino interrompeu o menino.

-Você sabe... Que em cinco anos estudando com você, eu não desisti. Eu ainda não desisti de você... Mesmo quando você foi embora – "MAS FOI..." começou Harry, mas Gina o interrompeu com um gesto e continuou falando – Eu sei, foi para o bem maior... E eu não achei isso errado, eu estaria do seu lado, mesmo se você me falasse que iria para plutão num trenó puxado por um dragão recém-nascido, eu te apoiaria – falou ela pegando a mão do menino e entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele – Eu continuo te amando, Harry. Sempre te amei, e sempre vou te amar – E sorriu para ele, apertando mais a mão dela na dele.

-Eu também te amo, Gina... Te amo demais! – E com a mão livre, puxou a menina para perto de si, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudades.

"_And, yeah, we're going down, down."_

Depois de longos minutos, eles tiveram que se separar, amaldiçoando a necessidade de ar em seus pulmões, e fitaram-se apaixonadamente.

-Então... Você passou a tarde toda aqui nadando, não é? E nem pensou em me chamar... – Disse Harry sorrindo maliciosamente, e levantando-se devagar – Você, com certeza, merece ser punida por isso! – Gina, que tentou levantar e fugir não foi párea para os ágeis braços de Harry, que a pegaram no colo, e ele começou a correr com ele nos braços em direção ao lago.

-HARRY, NÃO, NÃO, CALMA... EU VOU LEVAR UM CHOQUE TÉRMICO, TÁ SUPER FRIA A ÁGUA- Gritou Gina, rindo e tentando sair do colo da Harry – NÃAÃÃÃÃÃO

O menino a jogou no laguinho, dando altas gargalhadas, e observando a ruiva enquanto ela se levantava, com um brilho de vingança em seu olhar. É Harry estava ferrado.

-Então é assim, acha que pode me jogar na água e ficar por isso mesmo? – Disse ela indo lentamente a sua direção – Pois saiba Harry Potter, que a vingança será terrível! – Disse apontando um dedo ameaçador para Harry.

-Uhum, tá... Sei como você é... AAAAH! – Harry não conseguira terminar, por que Gina saira correndo em sua direção e pulou em cima dele, derrubando ambos dentro a água fria.

Os dois levantaram rindo, molhados e ofegantes, da água, e depois de muitos minutos rindo, pararam para olhar um para o outro.

- Quase me esqueci do quão bom é passar tempo com você, Gi – Disse Harry, chegando perto de Gina.

- Pois é... Fazia tempo que eu não dava tanta risada assim – respondeu Gina

- Eu tava com tanta saudade, tanta! – E então, Harry a puxou e deu um abraço forte e demorado em Gina, como se a única coisa que ele quisesse fosse ter ela ali, grudada nele. E Gina respondeu o abraço com mesma intensidade e saudade.

Como era bom estar nos braços dele novamente. Como era bom ter o seu alguém especial novamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 – Goodbye, Aphaty!**_

A semana que seguia após a conversa de Gina foi uma grande surpresa para Harry. O luto pelos entres queridos perdidos, a confusão e o cansaço de luta foram passando e aos poucos, já podiam ver sorrisos, brincadeiras e rostos menos tensos. Senhora Weasley, que passara as ultimas semanas apática, quieta e chorosa, estava mais leve e alegre, e até estava rindo de algumas brincadeiras de Rony. Senhor Weasley, que mal era visto nas duas últimas semanas, e que chegava em casa cansado e irritadiço, começara a trabalhar menos, trazia uma ótima notícia naquela noite.

- Fui promovido! Criaram uma nova divisão do Escritório de Uso Impróprio da magia, bom... É meio complicado, creio que não vão entender... Então, ao invés de explicações, vamos COMEMORAR – disse ele sentando-se em sua poltrona, sorridente, enquanto senhora Weasley, emocionada com a nova promoção do marido, dava-lhe um beijo estalado, e seus filhos, junto com Harry e Hermione davam-lhe os parabéns.

- Precisamos de um jantar mais especial! Oh, Arthur, por que não me avisou antes? Daria-me mais tempo para preparar algo especial! Bom, vejamos... – E ela começou a murmurar para si mesma enquanto rumava para a cozinha.

Jorge, que ainda morava no pequeno apartamento do Beco Diagonal, agora sem a companhia do irmão, veio para o jantar em família, coisa que a muito não fazia, depois da morte de Fred, ele se virou para o trabalho, transformando toda a tristeza e todo o luto em novos negócios, idéias e em lucro. Trabalhava todos os dias, e mal falava com ninguém, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam sempre tentando conversar com ele, e tentando o fazer tirar uns dias de folga, mas não tinha nem conversa, Jorge mal os ouvia, deixara a barba crescer e os cabelos estavam mal cuidados. Mas essa noite, Jorge apareceu diferente, estava de barba feita, cabelos cortados e com uma expressão mais leve em seu rosto, cumprimentou todos entusiasmado e se sentou no sofá junto a Hermione e Gina.

- O que aconteceu com você, Jorge? – Perguntou Gina, curiosa quanto à mudança radical de humor do irmão – Você está se sentindo bem?

-Hm... Acho que sim, sabe? Tive uma iluminação hoje – Disse sorrindo e abaixando o rosto – Decidi que ficar de luto, e me afastar do mundo não era o certo a fazer, não era o que Fred gostaria que eu fizesse!

Todos na casa abriram sorrisos diante da atitude de Jorge, à noite, que seria a primeira de muitas, se tornou mais leve, e mais alegre. Comeram, beberam e comemoraram, como há muito tempo não faziam.

A semana correra otimamente agradável, mas de longe, o melhor dia foi num domingo ensolarado quando a Sra. Tonks e o pequeno Teddy Lupin vieram fazer uma visita aos Weasleys. O pequeno Teddy era extremamente parecido com sua mãe, Ninfadora Lupin, mas ele achou que sua personalidade serena era justamente como a do pai, Remus.

Harry olhou para o seu sobrinho, que agora engatinhava pelo jardim da toca, sendo seguido por Gina e Hermione, sorrindo e pensando em seus dois falecidos amigos.

-Sabe Harry... Ele é o seu sobrinho, você não acha que está na hora de pegar-lo no colo? Ou, não sei, se aproximar mais dele? – Perguntou vovó Tonks, como agora preferia ser chamada por Harry e os demais, desviando o seu doce olhar no neto e encarando Harry de maneira encorajadora.

Era verdade, Harry, nunca havia pego o sobrinho no colo, ou brincado com ele... Sempre ficava afastado, apenas observando. Não estava pronto para assumir o papel de padrinho, e tratar a criança do jeito certo, achava doloroso demais, pois ainda sentia falta dos colegas, e lá no fundo, sentia que era sua culpa terem sido mortos, mas... Ele ERA o padrinho de Teddy, PRECISAVA cuidar dele, já que seus pais faleceram, e se Jorge conseguiu superar sue luto, por que ele não poderia? Decidiu seguir em frente.

Gina agora trazia Teddy no colo, andava em direção a Harry, enquanto fazia pequenas brincadeiras com o neném, como levantar-lo no alto para poder pegar alguma borboleta que voava por perto, e fazer caras engraçadas fazendo-o rir, ver essa cena faz com que o coração de Harry desse um salto, e pegou-se imaginando como seria o filho deles.

- Olha quem tá aqui, Teddy, o seu padrinho Harry – Disse ela fazendo cara de surpresa para o neném, que o fez soltar uma gostosa gargalhada – Vai, Harry, pega ele no colo – E colocou o pequeno nos braços de Harry, que o colocou desajeitado, e provavelmente desconfortável, em seu colo – Não, Harry, não é assim... Você tem que colocar seus braços aqui e assim – Gina colocou os braços de Harry na posição certa.

O rosto risonho e rechonchudo no bebê parou de olhar para Gina, a qual tinha grande afeição, e virou-se para Harry, agora com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Mexeu a mãozinha lentamente, estava fazendo uma das maiores decisões de sua vida, e com um sorriso divertido agarrou o nariz de Harry com sua mãozinha gorda e soltou um berrinho de felicidade.

- Ah, que liiindo – Guinchou Gina, ao ver a cena, que com certeza, foi a mais adorável que vira nas férias inteiras.

Harry corou e deu um grande sorriso, com a mão do neném ainda em seu nariz e seu lindo rosto virado para ele sorrindo também, conteve a vontade de chorar e abraçar o menino com todas as suas forças. Contentou-se em levantar da cadeira e levantar o menino em seus braços bem alto, como se eles estivesse voando.

- Ele é realmente muito bonito... Lembra a Tonks, não é? – Perguntou Harry a Gina e a vovó Tonks – Mas definitivamente, tem o temperamento do Remus... Tonks não era nem um pouco calma como Teddy.

Elas riram, e passaram o resto da tarde vendo Harry brincar no jardim com Teddy, fazendo-o levitar uns centímetros acima do chão, às vezes, com Gina, que se sentava no chão com Harry para poder brincar com ele, e assim, num divertimento sem fim, a tarde se passou voando, e o céu começou a se tingir de um tom laranja-arroxeado, e então, levaram Teddy para dentro, para brincar com os outros moradores d'A Toca.

- Nossa, que cheiro é esse? – Perguntou Rony fazendo cara de nojo, estirado no tapete de barriga para cima, enquanto Teddy brincava com seus cabelos, os cabelos do bebê estavam ruivos agora.

-Hm... Acho que o Teddy faz cocô! – Disse Hermione levantando Teddy do chão, e olhando para sua fralda, que agora estava cheia – Quem vai trocar-lo?

-Acho que o padrinho que deve trocar as fraldas cagadas do seu afilhado – Disse Jorge lançando um olhar divertido na direção de Harry – Só uma sugestão.

-Mas acho que deve mesmo! Harry tem que aprender esse tipo de coisa – Disse senhora Tonks, também se divertindo com a situação.

Harry agora estava com uma expressão de choque misturado com nojo e confusão. Nunca trocara uma fralda antes, não fazia idéia de como fazer isso.

- Eu não faço idéia de como se faz isso! – Disse ele, indignado com o pequeno complô da fralda cagada contra ele.

- Calma, Harry, eu posso ir lá te ajudar... A Vovó Tonks me ensinou um feitiço que é para isso – Disse Gina, rindo de Harry.

- Nãão, vamos nós duas, por que Harry tem que aprender a trocar as fraldas de Teddy do jeito tradicional também! – Disse Hermione, colocando Teddy no colo de Harry.

- T-tá bom – disse o menino derrotado, pegando a bolsa de fraldas e apetrechos de bebê, seguindo a ruiva e a morena para o andar de cima.

Eles subiram as escadas, Teddy estava tão fedido que até o pequeno começou a se incomodar com o cheiro, soltou um barulhinho de neném de nojo.

-Aah, fica quieto, Teddy, não é você que vai ter que limpar essa sujeira toda – disse Harry olhando mal-humorado para a fralda, que estava quase o dobro do tamanho normal.

Eles entraram no quarto de Gina, a menina tirou a bolsa do Teddy do ombro de Harry, e puxou um trocador em miniatura, tocou-o com sua varinha e ele ficou do tamanho normal, era azul com vários pomos de ouro.

- Pode colocar ele ai em cima, Harry, enquanto procuro as fraldas limpas – disse Gina apontando para o trocador, onde Harry colocou seu afilhado cuidadosamente.

O neném agora tinha uma expressão de puro nojo para o cheiro horrível que vinha dele mesmo. Soltou outro grunhidozinho de desgosto.

-Pronto tá aqui, pode começar a trocar ele – Disse Gina, colocando em seus braços uma fralda limpa, paninhos umedecidos e mais umas coisas estranhas de higienização de bebês, Harry se virou para a menina com uma cara de puro desespero.

- COMO eu faço isso? – perguntou ele, colocando as "coisas de limpar caca de neném" em cima do trocador.

- É fácil – Hermione, que até agora dava risadas do desespero do menino, respondeu – o feitiço, te ensinamos outro dia... Você tem que aprender a trocar fraldas no jeito normal.

- É, concordo... - Disse Gina, com a mesma cara de pura diversão que Hermione tinha.

-Droga... Por onde começo? – disse ele virando para o pequeno, com uma expressão decidida, como se fosse enfrentar novamente um dragão.

- Primeiro tem que tirar a roupinha dele, e depois abrir a fralda- Disse Gina, Harry, seguiu suas instruções cuidadosamente.

-Agora, abre a fralda, Harry – disse Hermione.

Harry abriu os fechos da fralda no afilhado, que pressentia que esse seria um momento tenso da vida de ambos, e soltou um berro de horror.

-QUE PORRA DE TAMANHO É ESSE? ISSÃO NÃO É NORMAL! – Berrou, apontando horrorizado para o cocô de Teddy – COMO UMA COISINHA DESSE TAMANHO FAZ UM COCOZÃO DESSES? NEM EU FIZ UM ASSIM! – Continuou a berrar se afastando daquela imensa pilha de caca de neném.

-Ah, cala a boca, Harry, termina logo isso – Disse Gina empurrando ele de volta para o trocador, Teddy estava com cara de muito nojo.

-Nem ferrando, olha essa coisa! Não vou de jeito nenhum colocar a mão nisso ai – Disse ele olhando indignado para o cocozão de Teddy.

-Faça ou eu te azaro! – Disse Hermione apontando a varinha para Harry – Agora você tem que tirar a fralda dele, e depois limpar-lo.

Com cara de nojo, e com receio de tocar no cocô, Harry tirou lentamente a fralda de Teddy, e limpou-o com os lencinhos umedecidos.

- E agora o que faço? – Disse Harry, lançando os lenços sujos num cesto.

- Agora e só passar talco e colocar a fralda de volta! – Respondeu Gina.

Harry passou o talco e colocou uma fralda limpa em Teddy.

-NUNCA mais farei isso, NUNCA MESMO – Disse ele pegando Teddy no colo, enquanto as meninas guardavam as coisas de volta na bolsa – Como você, que é tão pequeno e lindinho, pode fazer um cocô grande e fedido daquele tamanho - Disse Harry, virando Teddy para poder olhar-lo enquanto lhe perguntava com cara de pavor. Teddy abriu um sorriso banguela e soltou um grunhido de felicidade.

Harry sorriu de volta para o afilhado.

As coisas estavam, finalmente, voltando ao normal.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3 – Marchin' On**_

O café da manhã de Harry, Hermione e os Weasleys de uma segunda ensolarada e quente foi interrompido por três corujas, carregando cartas de Hogwarts. Todos estranharam, pois a única que ainda freqüentava Hogwarts era Gina e sua carta só chegaria dali a uma semana.

Sra. Weasley se apressou a desamarar as cartas da perna das três corujas e ver para quem eram endereçadas.

-Ué, as cartas são para vocês três! – Disse ela entregando as cartas para Harry, Rony e Hermione, que se apressaram para abrir e ver o seu conteúdo.

A carta convidava que os três a ingressaram de volta a Hogwarts foi redigida pela própria McGonagall, pedia a eles que pensassem seriamente no assunto e ainda acrescentava que ela passaria para discutir a situação nessa quarta feira.

Harry leu a carta mais duas vezes, se sentindo mais confuso.

-Bom, é normal que ela faça isso, muitos alunos tiveram que sair da escola por causa do que aconteceu ano passado ou abandonaram o curso no meio, como Luna, lembram? – Disse Sra. Weasley, levantando-se e fazendo os pratos sujos irem levitando até a cozinha.

- Ué, mas como a Gina não recebeu uma dessas, quer dizer... Você não chegou a terminar o sexto ano, não é? – Perguntou Rony, terminando o seu suco de abóbora em um gole.

- Não, não terminei... Mas no final do ano, logo depois dos funerais e tudo mais fui falar com McGonagall, ela me deixou ir direto para o sétimo por que eu tive que sair só dois meses antes do ano letivo acabar... – Disse ela descontraidamente.

- Hm... Bom, eu tenho certeza que vou voltar... Já estava pensando em mandar uma carta para Hogwarts e ver se era possível – Disse Hermione dobrando e guardando sua carta de volta no envelope – E vocês dois? O que farão?

-Bom, não tenho certeza... Acho que vou voltar sim... Seria bom terminar a escola, sabe? Dificilmente aceitam bruxos que não são formados para trabalhar em algum lugar... – Disse Rony voltando a encarar a carta – E você, Harry?

-Hm, para falar a verdade... Eu nem pensei nesse assunto, sabe? Não tenho certeza ainda... – Ele começou a coçar a cabeça, realmente, não havia pensado em retornar a Hogwarts. Não sabia o que realmente queria.

-mas Harry, querido... Você não disse que quer se tornar auror? Aspirantes a auror precisam se formar para se inscrever no curso... – Disse senhora Weasley, que deixara seus afazeres de lado para prestar atenção na conversa dos meninos.

-É eu sei... – começou Harry – mas não tenho certeza se devo realmente voltar a Hogwarts, sabe?

-Por que não tira esses dias para pensar no assunto, querido? Pense com carinho e depois responda para a Profª McGonagall na quarta! – falou senhora Weasley abrindo um sorriso paciente, e se virando novamente para terminar o que começara.

-Obrigada, Sra. Weasley... Vou fazer exatamente isso! – Disse Harry se levantando, e rumando para a porta – Vou dar uma volta... Volto na hora do almoço!

- Hm... Vou com você Harry... Estava pensando em andar mesmo! – Gina levantou-se rapidamente para se juntar a Harry, que segurava a porta aberta.

Eles andaram um pouco em silêncio, até Gina perguntar

-Está realmente pensando em não voltar para Hogwarts? – Disse ela parando na frente de Harry, fazendo o menino para de andar.

-Não sei Gi... Estou pensando nisso ainda... – Disse ele chutando uma pedrinha do chão.

- Ok, não vamos falar nisso... E sobre nós dois... O que somos exatamente? – Perguntou ela.

Harry recomeçou a andar, sabia que ela perguntaria uma hora ou outra. Nas semanas seguintes da conversa no lago eles se encontravam secretamente antes de dormir ou em passeios pelas propriedades d'A Toca para ficarem juntos, trocando beijos e outras carícias. Harry também estava pensando em perguntar isso para ela.

-Bom... Eu não sei... O que você quer comigo? – respondeu o garoto, decidindo que iria se divertir com a situação.

-Como assim, o que eu quero com você? Achei que tinha deixado isso bem claro... – Gina começou, mas Harry interrompeu-a com um selinho.

-Sua boba... Eu tava brincando... Eu sei o que você quer de mim! – Puxou-a pela mão, abraçando forte – Quero namorar com você, Gi... Casar com você, ter filhos com você... Ter você do meu lado pelo resto da vida... Mas é claro, apenas se você aceitar... – Disse ele afrouxando o abraço para poder olhar melhor para ela.

As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas e em seu rosto havia um grande sorriso.

-Qual é a dúvida que eu aceito, seu idiota? – Disse ela e logo em seguida, deu em Harry um beijo cheio de felicidade – Como vamos contar para os outros sobre isso?

-Não se preocupe... Eu sei como contar... Só que não vai ser hoje, tudo bem? – respondeu Harry.

- Ok – Gina deu-lhe mais um beijo.

Eles passaram um tempinho caminhando pelo jardim conversando sobre os dois, conversando sobre banalidades e depois voltaram para almoçar junto com os outros e passaram o resto da tarde conversando e se divertindo com Rony e Hermione no jardim da Toca.

Naquela noite, antes de dormir, Harry estava sentado na cama, pensando no que iria fazer sobre Hogwarts quando novamente ouviu alguém lhe perguntar:

-Está realmente pensando em não voltar para Hogwarts, cara? – Dessa vez era Rony que lhe perguntara, olhando para o amigo, preocupado com ele.

-Não sei ainda, cara... Realmente não sei! – Disse ele olhando de volta para o amigo.

-Bom, vamos deixar isso de lado... Iremos falar então de suas intenções com a minha pequena e inocente irmã mais nova! – Disse ele cruzando os braços na frente do perito, e lançando um olhar sério e ameaçador para o amigo.

-Hã? Como assim? – Respondeu Harry, se assustando com a pergunta e falhando completamente em seu disfarce descontraído.

-Não se faça de bobo, Harry Potter, até os gnomos sabem que você e Gina andam se encontrando escondido! – Disse ele revirando os olhos.

- Ah, é que... COMO você sabe? Ah, deixa para lá... – disse ele desistindo de fingir que nada estava acontecendo, e decidiu contar a verdade – Bom... Eu e ela decidimos voltar a namorar... Agora que tudo aquela confusão acabou, sabe? Achei que poderíamos ficar juntos... – respondeu ele, preparado para fugir caso o amigo tivesse um ataque de ciúmes da irmã – Tem algum problema para você, Rony?

- Olha... Primeiramente, você tem que jurar que não vai magoar-la de novo... Ela ficou péssima depois que vocês terminaram pela primeira vez... Segundo, VOCÊ vai contar para toda a família, se gaguejar e sem enrolar – disse ele sério – você jura para mim?

-Juro – respondeu Harry levantando a mão direita, como se fosse um juramento sério.

-Então... Não, não tem problema algum para mim... Desde que eu não precise saber do que vocês fazem nas suas horas íntimas! – disse Rony se jogando na cama.

-Sem problemas, cara, com certeza você não vai saber! – Eles riram juntos – Mas e você e Hermione, até onde chegaram?

- Ah, você sabe... Uma mão ali, outra aqui... Uma boca mais lá... – Falou ele baixinho.

-Tudo menos... – Harry fez um gesto indicando o ato.

-Menos isso... – Rony respondeu – É uma droga... A ansiedade me ferra... AH, foda-se... E você e a Gina... Até onde?

-Bom, não fizemos nada demais, sabe? Não quero assustar ela... – respondeu Harry – Só umas mãos mais baixas...

-Hm... Coitado de você! – Respondeu Rony

-AH, CALE A BOCA – Harry jogou um travesseiro no amigo que o atingiu na cara, mas não diminuiu as gargalhadas de ambos. Passaram o resto da noite rindo e conversando e foram dormir lá pelas 3 da manhã.

Acordaram tarde no dia seguinte. A ansiedade subindo de novo pela garganta de Harry, amanhã a Profª McGonagall viria para conversar com eles, e Harry ainda não havia decidido o que fazer, além de ter que anunciar para a família Weasley o seu namoro com Gina... É, colega, quem disse que a vida "normal" era fácil?

Decidiu que tiraria à tarde para pensar, e de noite, faria o anuncio.

Ele e Rony se trocaram em silêncio, fizeram a higiene matinal, e desceram para o café.

Gina e Hermione juntaram-se a eles minutos depois, conversaram enquanto comiam, e depois foram ajudar Sra. Weasley com a louça.

-Sabe, estou louca para completar 17 anos logo. É ruim demais não poder fazer mágica alguma! – Disse Gina, emburrando a cara, ao ver os três lavaram enxugarem e guardarem a louça com pequenos movimentos de suas varinhas.

-Ah, Gina... Faltam poucos dias agora... O de Harry já na semana que vem, e o seu, é daqui a duas semanas – Respondeu Hermione, terminando de guardar as xícaras no armário com um floreio da varinha.

-É verdade! Nossa pequeníssima Ginerva vai completar dezessete aninhos em algumas semaninhas – Respondeu Rony, virando-se para a irmã, que corou com o comentário.

-Pois é... Dezessete anos, mas tem o tamanho de uma criança de 13! – Harry riu.

A altura de Gina sempre foi um motivo para eles dois implicarem. Gina não era tão baixa... Mas era uns bons 20 centímetros menor que Harry ou até mais, e uns oito centímetros menor que Hermione. Perto de Rony, que tinha mais 1,90 de altura, era praticamente uma anã.

-EI, não é assim também. Eu to com 1,60! – Disse ela fazendo bico, e virando de costas para eles dois.

-Aaah, minha pituquitinha Gininha, você não ficar brava com nós dois? – Perguntou Harry chegando perto de Gina.

-Aaah, poxa, a nossa querida salva-vida de poça d'água, vai ficar brava conosco, Harry, é melhor protegermos nossas canelas... Vai que ela decide nos atacar! – Disse ele cercando Gina pelo outro lado.

-OLHA AQUI, SEUS IDIOTAS! – Gritou Gina, mas foi interrompida, pois Harry e Rony começaram um furioso ataque de jatos de espuma vindos de suas varinhas.

-AAAH, NÃÃO! – Ela gritou, tentando se proteger e correndo da cozinha para o jardim.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Rony deu uma fingida risada maníaca, e logo depois gritou para Gina, que agora voltava cheia de espuma para a cozinha – E ISTO, são apenas amostras do seu trote Weasley de aniversário, com a participação especial de Harry Potter!

Gina olhou estupefata para eles dois, e depois sorriu malignamente.

-Não esperem uma vingança leve, meus queridos, não esperem uma vingança leve – disse ela se virando lentamente para escada – Vamos Hermione, vou precisar de ajuda com isso tudo.

Elas subiram a escada, deixando Harry e Rony às gargalhadas no andar debaixo.

A manhã passou rápido, e logo, eles foram almoçar. Depois do almoço, Harry anunciou que iria dar uma volta, e que gostaria de ficar sozinho por um tempo.

Passou a tarde toda andando pelas propriedades da Toca, e o céu já estava se tingindo de azul-escuro-arroxeado quando ele tomou sua decisão. É isso seria o melhor a fazer.

Voltou para dentro, tomou um banho e desceu para o jantar.

O único que ainda não chegara a casa era Percy. Gui, que viera junto com Fleur para o jantar da Toca, estava sentado no sofá, conversando com Sr. Weasley, Jorge e Rony sobre cargos no ministério, Gina, Fleur e Hermione fofocavam num cantinho da sala, junto com senhora Weasley, e as três davam risadinhas agudas. Harry chegou, se sentindo meio nervoso... Tinha quase certeza que não passaria do jantar de hoje inteiro. Iria falar depois da sobremesa, lançou um sorriso nervoso a Gina e se sentou com Rony no sofá e começaram a conversar sobre quadribol. Não demorou muito até que chegada de Percy.

O jantar, como sempre, foi barulhento, cheio de risadas e pratos repetidos. Depois do segundo prato de torta mouse de chocolate, Harry viu que estava na hora de falar, sentou-se reto até demais, por que Gina, que estava sentada ao seu lado, apertou de leve sua mão por debaixo da mesa.

-Calma, você vai se sair muito bem! – murmurou ela para Harry.

Harry suspirou: era agora, ou nunca.

-Hum... Gente, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar para todos vocês – Harry falou um pouco mais alto do que o normal.

A mesa se calou na mesma hora.

-Hm... Bom... É que... E-eu e Gina estamos namorando – falou ele, se encolhendo a cada palavra.

A mesa ficou quieta por alguns minutos, digerindo a notícia e olhando de Harry para Gina.

-NOSSAS finalmente vocês admitiram, não é! – Disse senhora Weasley, levantando as mãos para o alto, como se desse as graças.

-_Oui, nos estavams nos perrguntande quando admitirriam_ – Disse Fleur, sorrindo para os jovens do outro lado da mesa.

-Nós já sabíamos – disseram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom... Gina já está velha, não está, acho que não posso mais ficar segurando ela. Harry, só lhe farei uma pergunta – Senhor Weasley olhou sério para o menino – Suas intenções com a minha filha, são boas e respeitáveis?

-Sim senhor- respondeu rapidamente.

-Vai respeitar minha pequena menina?

-Vou sim senhor.

-Está ciente que se machucar ou deixar nossa pequena Gina triste de alguma maneira, eu e meus meninos vamos caçar-lo até o fim do mundo e acabaremos com você – disse se curvando e fazendo o olhar mais sério que Harry já o viu fazendo.

-Sim senhor, estou ciente – Disse, engolindo a seco.

-Bom... Então vocês dois tem minha permissão – E voltou para sua xícara de chá.

- Se papai está de acordo, e você está ciente de todas as conseqüências, não há problema algum para mim! – Disse Jorge, jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Sim, concordo com eles, mas devem se comportar! – Disse Percy se curvando para olhar os dois.

Gui permaneceu quieto o tempo inteiro, e abriu um sorriso.

- Parabéns Harry, e boa sorte! – Disse ele passando um braço pelas costas de Fleur, que entrelaçou sua mão na dele, sorrindo.

_- Oui, Bonne chance! _– Disse ela, olhando apaixonada para Gui.

Gina sorriu para Harry, e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, entrelaçando seus dedos com os do menino. Finalmente poderiam estar juntos sem precisar se esconder.

Harry sorriu de volta para ela, e apertou de leve sua mão.

Um passo já estava dado.

E outro estava para ser dado na manhã seguinte, que não demorou a chegar.

Harry mal sentiu a noite passar, e logo estava sendo acordado com um "Bom dia, amor" suave e melodioso. Abriu os olhos e um sorriso ao ver que lhe desejava bom dia. Gina apareceu vestindo um belo vestido azul claro tomara que caia volumoso da parte do quadril. Tateou a procura dos óculos na cabeceira e colocou-os.

-Bom dia, Gi... Por que veio me acordar? – Perguntou Harry, sentando-se e puxando a menina para sentar ao seu lado na cama.

-Bom... Rony e Hermione acordaram mais cedo para caminharem juntos... E eu fiquei morrendo de inveja... E agora que eu não preciso mais te encontrar escondida, decidi vir te acordar – Disse ela, sentando-se no canto da cama, e Harry apoiou a cabeça em seu estomago.

-Pois é... Finalmente, posso te abraçar e ninguém vai suspeitar de algo – disse ele, se ajeitando melhor no colo de Gina e procurando sua mão.

-Você é uma coisa linda dormindo, sabia? – disse ela dando sua mão para Harry, e com a outra, desarrumando, mais ainda, seu cabelo – Mas você ronca, sabia?

-Mentira! – "Não é não!" Harry deu uma risada – Rony sempre disse que eu roncava, e Hermione também... Mas achava que era uma brincadeira deles para me envergonhar!

Eles riram juntos, e ficaram se olhando por uns minutos.

-É melhor eu me trocar... Para podermos tomar café... – Ele se levantou do colo de Gina, mas não soltou a mão dela.

- É... Estava te esperando... – Disse ela, agora se levantando da cama, Harry se levantou junto.

Mas antes que Gina pudesse se mexer para sair, Harry a puxou para um apaixonado beijo, e depois a abraçou forte.

-Hm, bafo matinal! – Riu Gina, fazendo Harry corar.

-É muito melhor acordar com a sua voz, do que com o barulho do despertador, sabia?- e olhou para ela.

-Eu sei... Mas você realmente tem que se trocar... Mamãe vai pensar errado se demorarmos muito! – Ela se soltou de Harry e andou lentamente até a porta – Te vejo lá embaixo! – Fechou a porta e desceu.

Em poucos minutos Harry chegou à cozinha d'A Toca, se sentindo nervoso, acabara de lembrar que McGonagall chegaria logo após o almoço, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados a mesa, suas bochechas avermelhados por causa do sol, e ambos bebiam um refrescante suco de uva feito por senhora Weasley.

-Bom dia! – disse ele, sentando do lado de Gina e dando um rápido beijo nela.

- Bom dia – respondeu o restante dos habitantes da Toca.

-Então... É hoje que McGonagall vem. Estão todos com a resposta pronta? – Perguntou senhora Weasley, apreensiva.

-Sim! – Responderam os três juntos.

-Ótimo, ótimo... – disse ela, voltando aos seus afazeres.

Estavam todos nervosos, então depois que tomaram café, decidiram ajudar Senhora Weasley com os afazeres da casa, eles limparam, desgnomizaram e tudo mais que puderam fazer para manter as mentes calmas e ocupadas.

O almoço foi quieto e tenso, ninguém conversava, apenas trocavam olhares. Dos três, o mais tenso era Harry. Estava na hora de dar mais um passo para frente.

Eles terminaram o tortuoso e quieto almoço, ajudaram senhora Weasley a lavar e secar a louça, e foram esperar a Profª McGonagall na sala.

Harry e Gina sentaram-se no sofá, Hermione não sabia onde sentar ficou andando envolta da mesa da sala, Rony sentou-se e afundou na poltrona de costas para a lareira.

Hermione continuava a andar para lá e para cá, e toda hora olhava para o relógio.

-AH, é agora, ela vai chegar agora.

Eram 14:40 em ponto, a hora que Minerva havia marcado com os garotos.

Hermione voou para o sofá, sentando-se do lado de Gina.

-Acho que vou indo – Gina fez menção de se levantar, mas Harry e Hermione a puxaram fortemente.

-Fica aqui! – Disseram juntos. Rony estava pálido e quieto ainda.

Um barulho de fagulhas vindo da lareira fez os quatro e senhora Weasley, que entrou na sala correndo, Minerva McGonagall entrou na sala dos Weasleys, e retirou todas as cinzas da roupa com um rápido aceno da varinha.

-Boa tarde, senhores, como vão? – Perguntou sorrindo.

-Boa tarde, Professora, por favor, sente-se – disse senhora Weasley se adiantando e indicando a poltrona do lado de Rony.

-Obrigada, Molly – Ela sentou na poltrona.

-Boa tarde, Professora! – Responderam os quatro juntos.

-Bom. Creio que temos assuntos importantes para resolver aqui, acho que os três receberam minha carta – Eles assentiram silenciosamente – Ótimo, bom, vocês não são os únicos a serem convidados a regressarem a Hogwarts, para recuperarem o ano perdido, alguns alunos que tiveram que abandonar a escola antes do 3º trimestre também foram convidados.

"Mas deixando as explicações sem importância de lado... Espero que tenham pensado seriamente no convite que Hogwarts estendeu a vocês três, e espero também que possam me dar à resposta hoje"

-Hum... Bom... – Hermione foi a primeira a falar – Eu decidi que quero sim voltar para Hogwarts e fazer o sétimo ano!

"Ótimo, sabia que a senhorita aceitaria Srta. Granger."

-É eu também quero voltar... – Rony falou – É meio que importante, não é? Eu quero voltar também e terminar a minha escola.

"Realmente maravilhoso, Sr. Weasley, ficaremos felizes em ter-lo de volta em Hogwarts. E o senhor, senhor Potter?" Ela sorriu e perguntou para Harry, todos os rostos da toca estavam virados para ele, o que o fez sentir extremamente nervoso.

-Hm, bom... Eu pensei muito nisso... Muito mesmo... – Começou ele, torcendo suas mãos no colo – E eu decidi que... Que eu...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 – Marchin' on, parte 2.**_

_"Hm, bom... Eu pensei muito nisso... Muito mesmo... – Começou ele, torcendo suas mãos no colo – E eu decidi que... Que eu..."_

-Que eu vou voltar sim para Hogwarts!

Ao revelar, finalmente, a sua decisão Harry sentiu um grande alívio. E ao que parecia, não era apenas Harry que ficara aliviado, Gina sorriu abertamente para ele, Hermione soltou o ar que prendeu, Rony relaxou na cadeira e senhora Weasley e Minerva sorriram de canto.

"Isso é realmente uma notícia maravilhosa, Hogwarts ficará extremamente feliz em receber o senhor de volta" Ela levantou e apertou a mão de todos "Agora, devo ir… não, Molly, realmente preciso ir. Suas cartas chegam semana que vem" Ela se dirigiu até a lareira "Ah, e Feliz Aniversário adiantado, Sr. Potter!" Entrou na lareira e sumiu no meio das chamas esverdeadas. Harry sorriu.

-Bom, agora até parece que o dia ficou mais azul, mais bonito, sabe? – Disse Rony se levantando da poltrona e dando passos largos até a janela que dava para o jardim – por que não damos uma volta?

Eles se entreolharam, deram os ombros e foram atrás de Rony. O dia estava realmente bonito, o sol brilhava lá em cima, e uma suave brisa fazia as arvores em volta d'A Toca balançar preguiçosamente. E Harry tinha que admitir, estava parecendo mais bonito depois do encontro com McGonagall.

-EI, HARRY, VAMOS JOGAR UMA PARTIDA DE QUADRIBOL? – Gritou Rony, que estava perto do depósito de vassouras e outros equipamentos de quadribol.

-VAMOS SIM, SÓ VOU PEGAR MINHA VASSOURA LÁ EM CIMA! – Disse ele, voltando para a porta.

-Vou com você para colocar um short, não vai ser uma visão nada bonita se eu subir numa vassoura de vestido – Disse Gina, se juntando a Harry. Ele discordava completamente, com certeza seria uma visão dos deuses, mas decidiu guardar o comentário para si mesmo.

-Ok, vamos lá – Respondeu ele, pegando na mão de Gina.

Eles entraram na casa e subiram até o segundo andar, onde ele deixou Gina, e subiu de dois em dois degraus para o quarto onde dividia com Rony. Abriu o malão e procurou sua vassoura nova, comprara uma semana depois de ter voltado a toca, mas nunca havia voado nela, ele se sentia traindo sua fiel firebolt que perdera na perseguição dos comensais da morte no ano passado. Deu um suspiro, ao se lembrar do ocorrido, pegou a vassoura e desceu, parando na frente da porta de Gina.

-Gina, posso entrar? – perguntou ele, batendo de leve na porta.

-Pode sim, já estou trocada – respondeu ela com a voz abafada.

Ele entrou no quarto pequeno, porém iluminado e bonito, da menina. Realmente, aquele lugar refletia completamente a personalidade de Gina, as paredes eram azul claro, e não sabia se era apenas o sol, mas parecia brilhar levemente. Ele procurou a menina, ela estava atrás da porta do armário de carvalho branco, olhando-se no espelho. Ela usava agora uma regata branca e um short jeans escuro e puxava os cabelos para cima, num rabo de cavalo.

-Não, não prende – Harry foi para perto dela, puxou o elástico que ela iria prender o cabelo de suas mãos, e com a outra, entrelaçou ela pela cintura – Eu gosto do seu cabelo solto!

-Mas Harry, amor... Tá muito calor, quero muito prender o cabelo! – Disse ela fazendo biquinho – E mais, vamos jogar quadribol, não dá pra ficar de cabelos soltos.

-Hm... Então prende de outro jeito... Não gosto de rabo de cavalo!-Disse ele se aproximando perigosamente da menina. Gina sorriu e ele a puxou para um beijo caloroso, mas não muito demorado... Ela logo o soltou, ofegando de leve.

-Tudo bem, farei uma trança então – Ela pegou o elástico das mãos de Harry e foi até sua penteadeira.

-Aah, não, agora eu quero te beijar – Disse ele abraçando-a por trás.

-Nananinanão – Ela soltou as mãos do menino das suas, e sentou-se no banquinho da penteadeira.

-Como você é má comigo – Disse ele se jogando na cama de Gina.

-Sou muito, muito má – Disse mostrando a língua para Harry.

Gina trançou habilmente seus longos cabelos ruivos e prendeu sua franja e algumas mechas curtas demais para fazerem parte da trança com um tic-tac grande azul claro.

-Pronto, podemos ir – Disse ela se levantado, e parando no pé da cama, onde Harry ainda jazia jogado.

-O seu quarto tem um cheirinho gostoso – Falou Harry se levantando – Tem cheiro de Gina! – Gina deu uma risada do comentário dele.

-Ah é? E como é esse tal de cheiro de Gina? – Perguntou ela, enquanto caminhavam para a porta.

-Ah... é um cheirinho gostoso, sabe? Lembra-me pipoca doce, um doce trouxa, sabe? Também me lembra baunilha misturada com morango e uma flor que eu não sei qual é, mas lembra – Disse ele listando os cheiros que sentia – É um cheiro bem único, eu gosto.

-Que lindo você – Ela deu mais uma risada – É o meu perfume... A flor é Jasmim, caso queira saber, são minhas favoritas.

-Hm... bom saber – Disse ele sorrindo, e colocou sua braço por cima dos ombros de Gina, enquanto ela entrelaçava sua cintura, e andaram assim até chegarem no pomar onde costumavam jogar quadribol.

-Nossa, vocês demoraram! – Gritou Rony, que estava em cima de sua vassoura se aquecendo e ajudando Hermione a ganhar a confiança da vassoura dela.

-A lindinha aqui queria prender o cabelo! – Respondeu Harry apontando para Gina, que já estava no galpão pegando sua vassoura.

-Hm, ok. Então para de enrolar e monta logo nessa vassoura! Tá mais do que na hora de testar ela! – Disse Rony parando a poucos metros a cima de Harry.

Harry contemplou sua nova Firebolt, deu um longo suspiro, e montou nela. Fazia tempo que não voava, mas não estava nem um pouco enferrujado. Poucos minutos no ar, e já estava fazendo loopings, e voando rapidamente pelo pomar. Como era bom estar voando de novo, sentir o vento cortar seu rosto, se sentir livre de tudo, e a sua nova vassoura não era nada mal, estavam bem entrosados.

-Hm... Vamos começar o jogo? – Perguntou Gina, seguindo Harry.

-Ah, claro, vamos sim. – Ele parou bruscamente – Quais são os times?

-Ah, eu e a Mione, e você e o Rony – respondeu Gina.

Rony estava com Hermione no chão, pegando os goles, não jogariam com os balaços, era um pouco arriscado demais.

-Tá, podemos começar? – Perguntou Rony, voltando ao ar.

Cada um foi para o seu lado do campo, Hermione tinha enfeitiçado uns aros para flutuarem nas pontas do campo, como se fossem as balizas. O jogo começou levemente equilibrado, afinal, a única que não sabia jogar era a Hermione, eles jogaram durante uma boa parte da tarde, ensinavam a Hermione como fazer os passes, e Harry teve que apartar uma ou duas vezes uma briga entre a Gina e o Rony, e mais uma vez entre o Rony e a Hermione. Nada fora do normal.

Eles jogaram mais um pouco, e pararam a pedidos da Hermione, que já estava se cansando, e que não agüentava mais quase cair de sua vassoura. Eles voltaram para o chão, e se jogaram na grama verdinha, Harry conjurou uma garrafa cheia de água gelada para cada um, Rony estava tão suado que deixou sua água de lado e convenceu Hermione a lanças um feitiço "aguamenti" nele.

Harry e Gina gargalhavam enquanto Hermione lançava um jato da água em Rony que estava estirado na grama feito um pelúcio preguiçoso.

-Gi, faz um favor para mim? – Disse Harry.

-Pode falar, amor, o que você quer? – respondeu ela, deixando de olhar a guerra de água que Rony e Hermione agora travavam e virando-se para Harry.

-Molha a minha nuca com um pouco d'água? – Perguntou ele, estendendo sua garrafa para Gina – Mas não precisa me encharcar, que nem eles dois estão fazendo!

Gina pegou a garrafa de Harry com um sorriso, e puxou os cabelos dele para cima da nuca, e jogou um pouco de água.

-Assim tá melhor? – perguntou ela gentilmente para o namorado, que estava com os olhos fechados.

-Tá sim, muito melhor, obrigada, Gi! – Disse ele pegando a garrafa de água de volta, e deitando-se na grama. Gina deitou do seu lado. Eles olharam um para o outro em silêncio, sorrisos brincando em seus lábios.

-Sabe... Eu gostei do seu cabelo assim, ficou muito bonito – disse ele olhando para os cabelos de Gina – mas eu ainda prefiro solto.

-Obrigada... – Ela deu uma risadinha – É, eu sei que você gosta dele solto.

Eles passaram mais um tempo se olhando, de mãos dadas.

-Eu te amo, sabia? – Disse ele, virando de barriga para baixo e apoiando-se nos cotovelos, e olhou nos olhos castanhos brilhantes de Gina, eram tão bonitos, vivos.

-ÉÉ, acho que você deve ter mencionado isso alguma vez – Disse ela sorrindo e passando seus braços pelo pescoço de Harry – Eu também te amo.

Eles aproximaram seus rostos, e se beijaram lentamente. Um sentimento conhecido subiu no baixo ventre de Harry, fazendo-o se abaixar e deitar-se com Gina na grama, aprofundou o beijo, e Gina enterrou as unhas nos seus cabelos, Harry sentiu um enorme arrepio, seguido de uma sensação gostosa. Ele baixou seus lábios para o pescoço de Gina, que soltou um leve suspiro, sentiu a pele da menina se arrepiar junto aos seus lábios, e ela tremer de leve, enquanto ele ia baixando o beijo.

-Hem-hem – eles se assustaram com o pigarro vindo de trás deles, era Hermione – Acho que vocês não deveriam fazer esse tipo de coisa aqui, sabem? Por que não entramos?

-Hm, acho que sim, vamos, Harry – Disse Gina, levantando-se rapidamente, Harry se levantou logo em seguida e espanou a grama de sua roupa com as mãos.

Rony estava com cara de poucos amigos, mas parecia estar fazendo uma grande força para não explodir. Harry fez uma nota mental para se desculpar com o amigo, e agradecer sua revolta silenciosa.

Eles entraram em silêncio na casa, e sentaram-se nas poltronas da sala, Rony se jogou no sofá, e Hermione sentou do seu lado, colocando a mão em sua coxa e olhando-o preocupada. É, estavam todos esperando pela explosão de Rony, mas o garoto parecia determinado a se manter calmo, o que era um enorme avanço.

-Hm... Então, acho que não contamos para vocês, não é? – Hermione falou, tentando começar uma conversa

-Não nos contou o que, Mione? – perguntou Gina, tirando seus olhos do tapede e pousando-os na amiga.

-Ah, bom... Eu e Rony vamos viajar com meus pais depois do aniversário de Harry – ela respondeu e Rony, se esquecendo momentaneamente do ocorrido, fez uma leve cara de desespero e soltou um grunhido.

-É certeza agora? – Perguntou ele para a namorada.

-É claro que sim, Ronald! Você é o meu namorado, e meus pais querem te conhecer e te levar numa viajem com a família Granger! – Respondeu Hermione, talvez um pouco seca demais – Mas como eu ia dizendo... Vamos no dia seguinte ao aniversário de Harry, e voltamos aqui para comemorar o seu aniversário, Gi... E ai, o Rony vai ficar aqui com vocês e eu volto para a casa dos meus pais – Disse ela.

Hermione passou muito pouco tempo com seus pais depois da batalha. Ela procurou ambos na Austrália, tirou o feitiço e os três voltaram para casa, onde ela passara apenas uma semana, e depois voltou para a toca para se encontrar com Rony. Harry achou ótimo para a menina, ela precisava ter um tempo com a família dela, e Rony realmente precisava conhecer os seus sogros! E é claro, ele e Gina teriam a casa só para eles!

-Isso é realmente ótimo, Mione! – respondeu Gina animada – Para onde vão viajar?

-Ah, acho que vamos para o sul da França, sabe? Mamãe e papai disseram que querem passar um tempinho nas praias da frança, e acho que depois vamos conhecer Madrid! – Respondeu Hermione, também animada.

-Mas, amor... como nós vamos? Acho que não podemos levar seus pais por magia! – Disse Rony

-Seu bobo, nós vamos de avião! – Respondeu ela – Essas férias serão da maneira trouxa!

Essa notícia provavelmente chocou Rony, mas ele se conteve em fazer cara de bunda e abrir a boca

-Ah, nem vem, Rony, já combinamos tudo! – Respondeu Hermione cruzando os braços – Você vai sim, e não adianta reclamar. Vai ser uma ótima experiência para você!

-Está bem! – disse Rony, abaixando a cabeça e suspirando – Só não gostei desses tais aviões!

-São seguros não se preocupe – respondeu Hermione.

-Hm – Rony gemeu.

Harry e Gina assistiam a cena rindo baixinho do casal. Era realmente engraçado ver Rony e Hermione como casal, completamente diferentes um do outro, mas perfeitos juntos.

A tarde passou rapidamente, e quando menos esperava, o céu se tingia de azul escuro. A noite estava quente e convidativa para um jantar do lado de fora, e foi exatamente o que a senhora Weasley propôs.

Depois de se banharem, Harry e Rony foram para o primeiro andar ajudar senhora Weasley a colocar as mesas para o lado de fora.

Eles reduziram as mesas e fizeram-nas flutuar até o jardim, aonde as devolveram ao tamanho real.

Hermione e Gina ajudavam senhora Weasley no preparo do janta, elas decidiram que a comida de hoje seria leve e fresca, pois estava muito calor para comer qualquer coisa muito quente ou pesada. O cardápio elaborado por elas consistia em uma salada de tomates, folhas verdes e cenoura, um risoto de quatro queijos com azeitonas, e um bolo de sorvete preparado por Gina, que parecia estar realmente delicioso, Harry nunca havia comido nada preparado por Gina antes. Senhora Weasley decidiu trocar o costumeiro suco de abóboras por cocktails de fruta, o que alegrou bastante todo mundo.

Sr. Weasley chegara cedo hoje em casa, juntamente com Jorge e com Percy.

Eles sentaram-se na mesa, comeram e beberam, entre risadas e conversas e vários elogios, a comida estava realmente boa, e era ótimo variar o cardápio. A sobremesa foi de longe a maior surpresa da Toca, pois fazia realmente muito tempo que Gina cozinhava alguma coisa, sempre ouvia Rony e os outros comentarem sobre as coisas gostosas que Gina fazia, então achou normal a animação de todos.

-O BOLO DE SORVETE DA GINA! ALELUUUUUIA! – Disse Jorge, pegando o grande pedaço que Gina lhe estendia – Pelos calções cor de abóbora de Merlin, se sobrar embrulhem para mim!

-Caramba, Jorge... – Disse Harry impressionado com o entusiasmo do menino – O bolo é tão bom assim?

-É que essa é a sobremesa favorita do Jorge! – Disse Gina rindo de leve, e estendendo o segundo pedaço para Harry – Fiz especialmente para você, Jorgito! – Disse ela fazendo biquinho para ele

-Ah, sua linda! – Ele retribuiu o biquinho para a irmã.

Todos estavam servidos com generosos pedaços do famoso bolo da Gina.

Harry garfou um pedaço e levou-o para a boca, Gina olhou apreensiva, esperando a reação de seu amado.

O bolo era realmente uma delícia, Harry nunca havia provado nada tão gostoso e diferente ao mesmo tempo, essa definitivamente era a nova sobremesa favorita dele.

-Nossa, Gina, realmente, é muito bom esse bolo! – Disse ele pegando dando outra garfada – Muito, muito bom!

Gina sorriu, todos da mesa estavam elogiando seu bolo. Harry, Rony e Jorge repetiram o prato quatro vezes cada.

Com as barrigas cheias e os assuntos acabados, eles foram para suas respectivas camas. Agora, só sobravam Harry e Gina, sentados do lado de fora da toca num banco de madeira, olhando as estrelas de mãos dadas e cabeças encostadas.

Harry desviou seus olhar da estrelas e parou para olhar Gina, seus olhos castanhos estavam refletindo o brilho da lua lá no alto. Ele sorriu, ainda olhando ela. Era definitivamente um homem de sorte, por ter conseguido uma mulher tão linda e perfeita para si.

-Vai passar quanto tempo me olhando assim, Harry? – Disse Gina divertida, olhando de volta para Harry.

-Ah, poderia passar a noite inteira olhando para você, sabia? – Disse ele, encostando a testa dele na de Gina.

-Ah, é? – Ela chegou perto dele – Sabe, por que não ficamos de olhos fechados?

-Pode ser bastante proveitoso também – Ele rompeu o pequeno espaço que separava os lábios dos dois, dando-lhe um beijo suave, lento, apaixonado.

Beijar Gina era como beijar pela primeira vez, Harry sentiu seu coração disparar e um arrepio gostoso passar por todo seu corpo. Poder tocar a nuca dela, e a sentir tocando nele, fazia com que Harry delirasse levemente, não queria se separar nunca da menina, para não perder a sensação de seu toque.

Eles se separaram devagarzinho, levemente ofegantes e querendo não precisar de oxigênio para sobreviver. Se aquele beijo pudesse durar para sempre seria perfeito para os dois.

Eles continuaram se olhando em silêncio, sorrisos brincando nos lábios. Como era gostoso saber que poderia ficar assim com ela sem medo nenhum de ver-la machucada, ou sem ter que fugir. Como era ótimo poder ter sua ruivinha só para ele.

-Acho que está ficando tarde – Disse ela se levantando e estendendo uma mão para Harry – Vamos dormir?

-Posso dormir com você? – Perguntou Harry, pegando a mão de Gina e puxando ela para mais perto com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Olha... eu adoraria – Disse ela se separando um pouco de Harry, e dando-lhe um selinho – Mas temo por sua integridade física!

-É, eu sei... – Disse ele fazendo cara de chateado, mas logo após abrindo um sorriso.

Eles deram as mãos, e subiram para seus quartos. Harry se despediu de Gina com um selinho carinhoso e rumou para seu quarto. Trocou-se em silêncio, pois Rony já estava dormindo, deitou-se e adormeceu profundamente.

Ele estava finalmente vivendo uma vida normal, e até agora, ela não estava tão ruim assim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Won'tStop.**

Harry estava sentado tomando uma xícara de café com leite, enquanto observava Hermione pular para lá e para cá, procurando algo pela janela. Essa seria a tão esperada manhã que receberiam suas cartas de Hogwarts, Hermione adorava receber cartas de Hogwarts.

-OOOOOH, elas chegaram, elas chegaram! – Hermione dava pulinhos de excitação, Harry e Gina riram, ela parecia uma criança de 11 anos, recebendo sua primeira carta.

-Ok, amor... Agora, pare de pular. Seu estomago vai embrulhar todo! – Disse Rony, numa tentativa fracassada de fazer Hermione sentar, ela agilmente escapou de suas mãos e abriu a janela, dando passagem para as corujas e rapidamente desamarrou sua carta da perna da coruja.

Harry, Rony e Gina desamarraram suas cartas das corujas que lhe estendiam as patas.

A carta falava o de sempre, dava a lista de materiais, de uniformes e o bilhete para o trem na plataforma nove e meia.

-Hm, que estranho, mudaram novamente nosso livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Disse Gina, relendo sua carta, e passando-a para a mão estendida de senhora Weasley.

-Ah, é normal. Mas acho que esse é o último ano que temos que mudar de professor... Afinal, Voldemort morreu de vez, a maldição deve ter acabado, não é? – Respondeu Rony, guardando a sua de volta no envelope, ele ganhara seu distintivo de monitor novamente.

Harry também ganhara um distintivo, só que de capitão do time de quabribol.

-Ora, não é mesmo que você continua sendo o jogador favorito de McGonagall? – Disse Gina pegando o distintivo das mãos de Harry – Foi eleito novamente capitão!

-Pois é... To vendo que esse ano não vai ser nada fácil! – Respondeu ele, dando uma risada e pegando seu distintivo de volta.

-Olhe pelo lado bom, esse ano ninguém não tem nenhum branquelo estranho sem nariz te jurando morte! – Brincou Rony.

Todos da cozinha riram.

-Ai, deus... Esses meus filhos não fazem idéia das quão suas brincadeiras são perigosas! – Disse senhora Weasley levando suas mãos aos quadris – Mas ele tem alguma razão. Mas não deve esquecer que muitos comensais continuam foragidos e loucos por vingança, então, Harry... VIGILÊNCIA CONSTANTE!

Ela tinha razão, ainda tinham muitos Comensais da Morte foragidos, mas Quim, que era o novo ministro da magia, estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em capturá-los. Ele convidava Harry para várias festas ministeriais e outras coisas do tipo, as quais o menino sempre recusava alegando precisar de sossego, o que Quim entendia plenamente, mas mesmo assim não desistia de convidar-lo.

-Eu gostaria muito de saber quem vai ser o novo professor de Transfiguração... Agora que McGonagall é diretora, teremos dois professores novos no corpo docente! – Disse Hermione sentando-se e apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

-Espero que seja um professor ou professora legal! – Disse Gina – Já pensou nos arranjam um carrasco louco e chato?

-Vira essa boca para lá! Não fale esse tipo de coisa que até desanima, Gin! – Disse Rony sentando-se do lado de Hermione e pegando uma torrada.

-Bom, deixaremos as especulações de lado... Nós poderemos ir hoje mesmo para o beco diagonal, ou preferem ir amanhã? Sexta feira não pode, por que teremos que organizar a festa de aniversário de Harry – Disse senhora Weasley devolvendo a carta da Gina.

-Se-senhora Weasley... Não precisa se incomodar comigo! – Disse Harry corando levemente – Não quero nada de especial para meu aniversário.

-Ora, Harry Potter, quantas vezes tenho que falar que você é como um filho para mim, e não é incomodo algum lhe fazer uma festa de aniversário? – Respondeu ela, colocando as mãos na cintura e sorrindo gentilmente. Harry sentiu as bochechas corarem mais um pouco, o carinho de Senhora Weasley por ele era evidente, e isso fazia com que Harry se sentisse feliz.

-E mais, eu, mamãe e Hermione já planejamos tudo! – Disse Gina pegando a mão de Harry – Não precisa se preocupar. Por que não vamos hoje após o almoço, mãe?

-Sim, sim, só é preciso mandar uma mensagem para o papai, e podemos aproveitar e fazer uma visita a Jorge lá na loja!- Disse Rony.

-Hermione, Harry, estão de acordo? – Perguntou senhora Weasley.

-Por mim está ótimo! – Respondeu Harry.

-Hm, por mim também, ai teremos mais tempo de arrumar minhas malas e as de Ronald! – Disse Hermione, levantando-se rapidamente e ajudando a Senhora Weasley a tirar a mesa.

-Hm, verdade, temos que arrumar as malas ainda – Disse Rony jogando a cabeça para o tampo da mesa – Não acredito, odeio fazer as malas!

-É, mas terá que fazer, e lembre-se de colocar APENAS roupas trouxas ok? – Respondeu Hermione.

-Sim, senhora! – Respondeu ele, ainda com a cara deitada na mesa.

Gina riu da cena, e Harry encostou-se ao ombro dela. Era muito engraçado ver essa relação de Rony e Hermione. Ele vivia se perguntando como dois seres tão diferentes poderiam se completar de maneira tão harminiosa.

Gina tirou gentilmente a cabeça de Harry de seu ombro, e levantou-se.

-Bom, se vamos sair logo após o almoço, temos que começar a nos arrumar, Hermi! – Puxou Hermione pela mão – Que horas devemos descer para te ajudar, mamãe?

-Ah, filha... São o que, dez horas agora? – Disse ela consultando o relógio da parede da cozinha – Ok, ok, hã, meio dia em ponto, assim, o almoço ficará pronto à uma da tarde e poderemos sair por volta das duas e meia... – Ela falava baixinho, mais para si mesma que para os outros – Sim, filha, ao meio dia.

Gina balançou a cabeça concordando e subiu com Hermione para seu quarto

-Por que DIABOS, elas precisam de tanto tempo para se arrumar? – Perguntou Rony, fazendo cara de indignação.

- Por que elas são meninas, e meninas demoram a se arrumar, lembra? – Respondeu Harry, se levantando também.

-É bom que você se acostume com isso, Ronald Weasley! – Disse Senhora Weasley – Por que ninguém merece ficar ouvindo um chato reclamar enquanto você se arruma! Falando nisso, por que vocês não dão uma volta e depois vão se arrumar para sair?

Eles concordaram e saíram juntos pela porta dos fundos e caminharam durante um tempo em silêncio, até chegarem numa parte onde a grama estava "sentável".

-Cara, você não está achando tudo meio... Estranho? – Perguntou Rony, jogando-se na grama e olhando para o amigo.

-Ah... Estranho como? – respondeu Harry

-Estranho do tipo, parado, sem perigo algum e essas coisas.

-É... Bom, estava pensando nisso uns dias atrás... Parece meio estranho de primeira vista. Mas eu até que estou gostando! – Ele se jogou na grama também, e cruzou os braços atrás de sua cabeça – Mas, sim, é estranho saber que não tem mais nenhum maluco meio cobra me perseguindo.

Eles deram risada juntos. Esse seria o primeiro ano "parado" dos dois, e realmente, seria um pouco estranho, e talvez, até monótono.

Senhora Weasley gritou para as escadas

-MENINOS, É HORA DO ALMOÇO, DESCAM RÁPIDO!

Já eram meio dia e um pouco mais, e Harry e Rony estavam se vestindo rapidamente, passaram tanto tempo conversando e dando risada que nem perceberam o tempo passar. As meninas já estavam prontas a um tempinho e ajudavam Sra. Weasley na cozinha. Hermione usava um shorts jeans boyfriend desfiado, uma regata rosa claro e prendera os cabelos em um coque alto e fofo, nos pés, usava rasteirinhas brancas de pequenas pedrinhas, Gina também estava de shorts jeans, usava uma regata branca e uma pashimina* azul turquesa enrolada no pescoço, nos pés ela usava uma rasteirinha de laço nude*.

-JÁ ESTAMOS INDO! – Gritou Rony de volta.

Em menos de cinco minutos, eles estava sentados em seus lugares esperando a comida. Eles almoçaram rapidamente, subiram para seus quartos e escovaram os dentes, e então, se enfileiraram na cozinha dos Weasley.

-Bom, podemos ir pela rede de Flú, ou aparatando, o que preferem? – Perguntou senhora Weasley.

-Detesto a rede de flú, podemos aparatar? – Perguntou Rony, e Harry concordou com a cabeça.

-Mas, E AI? Quem vai me levar? Não aprendi a aparatar ainda! – Disse Gina.

-Ah, Harry não vai se importar em levar-la, não é Harry querido? – Perguntou senhora Weasley.

-Não é problema algum, Gin, mas você vai ter que segurar bem forte em mim – Disse Harry. Gina concordou com a cabeça, não seria problema algum agarrar ele bem forte.

-Então, podemos ir? – Perguntou Hermione.

Todos concordaram, puxando suas varinhas, Harry puxou Gina pela cintura, e ela o abraço com todas as forças.

Eles deram um giro leve, todos com o mesmo destino em mente "Caldeirão Furado, Beco Diagonal".

Harry fechou os olhos, sentiu a costumeira sensação de ser fisgado pelo umbigo, do mundo sumir a sua volta e sentiu Gina agarrar com mais força em sua cintura, ela nunca havia aparatado antes, deveria ter se assustado com o tranco.

Harry abriu os olhos novamente e estava dentro d'O Caldeirão Furado, Gina soltou sua cintura com uma leve cara de enjôo e seus cabelos bagunçados, o menino percebeu o que aconteceria e então puxou uma cadeira, onde Gina desabou.

-Hm, você até que foi bem para a primeira vez, amor! – Disse Harry gentilmente.

Gina apenas soltou um grunhido indefinido.

Ele olhou para os lados, Senhora Weasley, Rony e Hermione já estavam ao seu lado, olhando preocupados para Gina.

-Você está bem, filha? – Perguntou senhora Weasley – Quer alguma poção para enjôo?

-Me dá um minuto de paz, eu já vou me recuperar! – respondeu Gina, fazendo muita força para não vomitar.

Uns minutos depois Gina se levantou da cadeira, aparentando estar bem melhor.

-Ufa, to melhor – Disse ela, passando a mão nos cabelos, ajeitando-os – É ruim assim sempre?

-Ah, você se acostuma! – Respondeu Hermione – Agora, precisamos ir. Alguém aqui tem que passar em Gringotes além de mim?

-Eu preciso! – Respondeu Harry.

-Nós não, Arthur retirou um pouco de ouro no começo da semana – Respondeu senhora Weasley, puxando a bolsinha cheia de galeões, sicles e nuques – Mas vamos acompanhá-los mesmo assim.

Então, eles foram para os fundos d'O Caldeirão, e bateram nos costumeiros tijolos, que abriram a passagem para o movimentado Beco Diagonal, e foram em direção ao enorme banco dos bruxos.

Ao entrarem lá, encontraram-no apinhado de gente querendo acessar seus cofres ou trocar dinheiro trouxa por dinheiro bruxo.

Eles passaram uns momentos encarando a bagunça, até que senhora Weasley decidiu falar:

-Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos, Hermione, Rony e eu podemos ir trocar o dinheiro trouxa por dinheiro bruxo, enquanto Harry vai a seu cofre pegar a quantia que precisa!

-E eu, o que eu faço? – Perguntou Gina.

-Vai ficar quietinha, sentada nesse banco para não enjoar de novo! – Disse senhora Weasley.

-Posso ir com Harry, mamãe? Não quero ficar sentada! – Disse ela, fazendo carinha de pidona – Por favor, por favor?

-Gin, não sei se vai ser bom... Tem certeza que já está melhor? – Disse Harry, que concordava com o plano da Senhora Weasley.

-Tão bem que poderia agüentar um vôo de dragão! – Respondeu ela, Gina realmente parecia melhor.

-Tem certeza, filha? – Perguntou a mãe preocupada.

-Juro que sim mãe. Posso ir, Harry, Mãe? – Ela fez novamente a carinha do gato de botas, ficava difícil resistir.

Harry e Senhora Weasley se entreolharam, derrotados, e concordaram com a cabeça.

Gina abriu um grande sorriso e agarrou a mão de Harry.

-Vamos logo, então, Harry! - Eles foram em direção aos balcões com os duendes que abriam os cofres, enquanto os outros três iam à direção oposta, trocar o dinheiro de Hermione.

Harry chegou ao balcão, deu sua chave ao duende e deixou-o examinar a pequena chave dourada.

-Hm... Sr. Potter, está tudo em ordem, Globulus pode te acompanhar ao cofre! – Disse o duende, devolvendo a chave para Harry – GLOBULUS!

Um duende baixinho, gordinho e pálido veio correndo

-Pode acompanhar o Sr. Potter e sua amiga ao cofre 687?

-Sim, senhor!

Eles acompanharam o duende gordinho até a vagonete enfeitiçada, eles entraram, e então o duende começou a controlar-lo por magia, fazendo-o seguir cada vez mais rápido, Harry olhou para Gina, ela tinha um grande sorriso, parecia estar se divertindo muito. Então, a vagonete parou bruscamente.

-Chegamos ao cofre 687, Sr. Potter, a chave, por favor – Harry entregou a chave para Globulus, que abriu o cofre.

-Hm... Acho que vou esperar aqui, tudo bem? – Disse Gina, Harry nunca havia mostrado seu cofre para ninguém, mas sabia que não deveria ter segredo algum com Gina, não tinha para que esconder isso dela.

-Não, vem comigo! – Disse Harry puxando Gina pela mão, que saltou habilmente da vagonete.

-Tem certeza, Harry? – Gina relutou antes de entrar.

-Fique calada e venha me fazer companhia – respondeu Harry dando mais um puxão em Gina, fazendo-a entrar no cofre.

-GROSSO! – reclamou a menina, mas logo parou, olhando para o vasto tesouro de Harry.

-Hm, bom... Esse é o meu cofre – Disse Harry, levemente envergonhado.

-Uau, Harry!

Dentro do cofre, além da enorme quantidade de ouro, havia pequenos tesouros da família Potter e mais umas coisas que Harry adicionara depois que voltara de sua jornada contra Voldemort.

-Bom... Nunca mostrei isso para ninguém, mas eu realmente não ligo tanto para o ouro... As coisas realmente importantes estão aqui – Ele pegou a mão de Gina e a levou até onde o seu verdadeiro bem mais precioso estava.

-Depois que voltamos de Hogwarts, lembra que eu sumi por uns dois dias? Então... Fui atrás dessas coisas ai – Disse ele, parando na frente do que parecia ser um grande armário colonial, que estava fechado, e em cima de uma mesinha de cristal e ouro, estava uma pequena caixa de jóias, além de alguns retratos espalhados pela mesa, uns dois ou três diários, e uma vassoura velha.

-Harry, aonde você foi àqueles dois dias? – Perguntou Gina passando as mãos pelo armário – E o que são todas essas coisas?

-Bom... Aqueles dias, eu voltei para Godric's Hollow, e fui até a antiga casa de meus pais para ver como ela era... Lá dentro, achei umas coisas antigas deles que não foram destruídas... Pode abrir o armário, acho que ele foi enfeitiçado contra a umidade e essas outras coisas, por que nenhuma das coisas que estão ai dentro estragou!

Gina abriu o armário, onde estavam guardadas algumas roupas que provavelmente pertenceram aos pais de Harry. Uns vestidos formais, uns ternos e roupas de gala masculinas, além de mais algumas quinquilharias, diários, livros e também, uma misteriosa caixa branco-perolada, envolta em uma fita rosa - antigo.

-O que há dentro dessa caixa, Harry? – Perguntou Gina.

-Um segredo, você não pode abrir! Ainda não... – Disse ele fechando o armário. Gina amarrou a cara, mas não insistiu no assunto, sabia que Harry teria uma razão para não deixar ela abriu. Então pegou um dos retratos, era uma bela foto de um casal feliz com seu pequeno filho nas mãos da mãe. Todos com os rostos radiantes.

-Realmente, Harry, tudo isso aqui é melhor do que ouro – Disse ela com os olhos levemente manejados, Harry acabara de envolver a menina pela cintura, segurando outra foto na mão livre. O mesmo casal estava na sentado numa praia deserta, sorrindo e acenado para os dois. O homem, então, levantava sua mulher do chão, girava com ela no ar e depois depositava um beijo apaixonado nos lábios.

Debaixo da foto, havia uma inscrição em uma caligrafia refinada e muito bonita

"Sempre tua, sempre meu, sempre nosso".

Harry tirou os retratos das mãos de Gina, colocou-os cuidadosamente sob a mesa, e olhou para sua amada.

-Sempre seu, Gina – E então, beijou-a de leve.

-Para sempre, Harry, para sempre – Ela o abraçou com carinho.

-Bom... Acho melhor eu pegar o que preciso e sair logo daqui! – Eles se afastaram, e Harry pegou uma quantidade de ouro e colocou em sua carteira.

Antes de eles saírem do cofre, Harry diminuiu discretamente a caixinha de jóias e colocou ela no bolso de sua jeans.

Eles voltaram para a vagonete, e rapidamente chegaram ao saguão de entrada do banco.

-Onde será que os outros estão? – Disse Gina, colocando-se na ponta dos pés para aumentar seu campo de visão.

-Estão logo ali, na porta! – Disse Harry apontando para a entrada, ele era bem mais alto, então não tivera dificuldade em achar-los.

Eles foram ao encontro de Senhora Weasley, Rony e Hermione.

-Nossa! Vocês demoraram, hem? – Disse Rony, que pelo jeito estava impaciente – Vamos logo, ai teremos mais tempo para nos divertir.

Eles saíram para as ruas apinhadas do Beco, indo em direção a loja Floreios e Borrões.

Eles entraram e compraram os livros rapidamente, a loja estava muito cheia, então decidiram não demorar lá dentro, depois foram até Madame Malkin para comprar uniformes novos.

Harry, Rony foram para uma cabine, enquanto Gina e Hermione foram para outra.

Ela tirou as medidas dos meninos rapidamente e dispensou-os, então, foi tirar as medidas das meninas, onde demorou vários minutos.

-A jovem Weasley aqui cresceu bastante, não foi, Molly? – Disse Madame Malkin, abrindo as cortinas que escondiam as meninas, Harry conseguiu ver Gina ruborizada, saindo de cabeça baixa de dentro da cabine.

-Pois é... Impressiona-me como eles crescem rápido! – Respondeu senhora Weasley, ajudando Madame Malkin a separar as vestes de cada um em uma sacola diferente.

Eles pagaram pelas vestes e saíram da loja.

Depois de comprarem as roupas, foram ao boticário, e depois Hermione e Rony foram à loja de animais mágicos.

-Harry, quando pretende comprar uma nova coruja? – Perguntou Hermione, que insistiu que ele fosse com os dois, enquanto senhora Weasley e Gina passavam em alguma loja, a qual não quiseram falar o nome.

-Ah, bom, é que eu não achei nenhuma que me interessou, sabe? Talvez eu compre uma lá na loja de animais de Hogsmead! – Disse ele, enrolando Hermione.

Eles pagaram o que compraram e saíram da loja para encontrar senhora Weasley e Gina na frente da Gemialidades Weasley.

A loja como sempre estava mais cheia do que as outras. Várias crianças acompanhadas de irmãos mais velhos, alunos de Hogwarts, e ex-alunos de Hogwarts. Jorge agora trabalhava sem parar, e contratou mais duas ajudantes.

Os três trabalhadores da Gemialidades corriam de um lado para o outro, atendendo clientes, separando brigas, consertando coisas.

-Caraca, esse lugar está realmente fazendo um sucesso, não? – Disse Hermione impressionada com a quantidade de gente dentro da loja.

-Será que não é melhor voltarmos mais tarde? – Perguntou senhora Weasley, procurando Jorge, que sumira por trás de uma das várias estantes.

-Não... Jorge já nos viu, olha, ele está vindo para cá! – Disse Rony apontando para o topo das escadas, onde Jorge acenava para eles.

-Ao que devo a visita, queridos parentes e anexados? – Disse Jorge, cumprimentando-os.

-Estávamos fazendo compras para Hogwarts e decidimos vir visitar-lo! – Respondeu Gina, abraçando Jorge fortemente. Ele sorriu para ela.

Eles passearam pela loja, e Harry e Rony compraram umas coisinhas interessantes.

Depois de terem feito tudo o que precisavam, eles voltaram para o Caldeirão Furado, e aparataram de volta para casa, Gina enjoara novamente, mas recuperou-se mais rapidamente do que antes.

O dia fora cansativo, então, o jantar fora quieto, e cheio de "que cansaço".

Harry e os outros estava tão cansados, que nem ficaram até mais tarde para poderem conversar, subiram rapidamente para os seus quartos e adormeceram.


	6. QUEM É?

**Estou procurando pela autora dessa fanfic! Eu estava lendo ela e um dia cheguei e ela não exitia mais! Se alguém sabe como eu posso contatá-la, me avise, por favor! Eu preciso saber como acaba essa história!**


End file.
